


Eat 'em alive

by Sigrid20002



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, Survival Horror, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid20002/pseuds/Sigrid20002
Summary: For one whole year the apocalypse has destroyed homes, lives and people in this world. The dead are not able to rest anymore, as well as the living beings, who are afraid to die and come back themselves. The communication is dead in the most parts and it's not certain how many people have survived this whole mess.A small group of teenager managed to fight for their lives, though. But with everyday that passes it's getting more dangerous for them. They wish for nothing more than a save place to live, but is there still such a place somewhere?





	1. Back to the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction here. I still have to learn how this website works xD  
> Also my mother tongue is German, so I'm sorry for any mistakes in language, grammar or punctuation (especially the punctuation and tenses).  
> The chapters are a little bit short but therefore I try to update regulary.  
> Nevertheless, I hope, you'll enjoy the story :3

Sanji was tensed as he looked around. The city had changed since they had been here the last time. It was cold, liveless. Unmoving and torn bodys were lying everywere in the streets and gardens... It was no image the blonde hadn't already witnessed, but it was different to see it in his hometown. 

The others felt the same way. All of them grew up here, they knew almost every part of the city. To see it changed like that was depressing.

„It doesn't look like there is anybody here. At least not something living,“ Usopp muttered. He observed their surroundings, especially the few undead, that shuffled through the streets. They weren't dangerous as long as there was no noice to draw them to their spot and as long as they didn't appear as big group, but it was safer to be careful.

Nami bit her bottom lip because of Usopps words. She didn't like it, but as much as she wanted to shout at him for that, she realised he was right. It didn't make her feel any better.

„Even if somebody here survived all the years, he wouldn't have been dumb enough to stay here,“ Sanji added to calm Nami down. „They are probably on their way to the military base, if they aren't there already.“

„Well, we know how reliable the military is,“ Nami said sarcastically. „Without them we would have never been away from our family in the first place! And we wouldn't have spend one whole year coming back here!“

She was right. They had gotten their hopes up as the soldiers had arrived and took the people in helicopters. The panic caused by the apocalypse had drawn the people there. At least the few who survived the first three weeks.

The four teenager had tried to get there, Luffy accompanied by his two brothers and Nami together with her sister Nojiko. Not all of them had made it there.

The helicopters had transported them to one of the bases, but as they had arrived the place had already been overrun by the undead. They had managed to fight their way out of it but it took them long enough to get back to where they started. They wanted to search for their families. They had to be alive.

From time to time the group had some company, but the strangers never stayed. Either they had been killed or they seperated because of other reasons. Still it was surprising that all four of them managed to survive for that long and they were all grateful for it.

„I don't think, Sabo and Ace are still here,“ Luffy said. He seemed to be less worried than his friends. It was not that he wasn't serious about the situation, he just had great trust in his brothers and friends.

„We still should check our homes,“ Nami stated. „Maybe we can find something that leads us to them.“

„I'll look for some supplies,“ Sanji suggested and shot a look at Usopp. „Care to join?“

The longnosed sharpshooter had explained that he had nobody to look for. His mother had died even before the apocalypse and his father hadn't even been in town as hell broke loose. So the blackhaired boy nodded in agreement. They really needed some supplies.

Luffy accompanied Nami, because they decided it would be too dangerous to let her go alone and it was always better to have somebody to watch their backs. They saved each others live multiple times by now.

Sanji and Usopp explored the homes that seemed to be untouched, but of course they haven't been the only ones searching for supplies in all this time, so Sanji didn't have high expectations.

„Don't you want to...?“ Usopp began to talk, while they went through the home of a former four-member family. Both remembered the people living here. They had been good people.

Sanji first turned his head to Usopp with a confused look on his face, but then he realised what the sharpshooter was trying to say and he shook his head, a small but sad smile on his lips.

„I know what I'll find there. I don't have to check it.“

Silence fell over them. Usopp didn't dare to lose another word about the topic. Still he wondered what Sanji meant by that. The blonde had never really talked about what happened before they had met in the helicopter, but noone had asked about it anyway. They hadn't asked about the old man, who had taken care about Sanji for so many years, who had taught him how to cook, because they all knew it wasn't something he would like to talk about. The first week after they all had met and teamed up, Sanji had seemed so broken and lost.

Usopp and Sanji found some medicine, it was not much and nothing strong, though. But then they discovered a supply of cans with food and Sanji was glad for it. He hated it, when his friends had to hunger. It was in his nature as cook, even if there wasn't much left of this title.

Before they stepped on the street again, Usopp shot some of the zombies through the window, so they couldn't get dangerous for them. He was glad that his weapon wasn't very loud, but he didn't want to waste his ammunition,. Therefore he took a little slingshot he could use his bottle caps with. He hit the middle of their forehead every time and never missed.

They were standing in the street and Sanji was suggesting they should look for the other two, as they could hear shots and a loud scream, which made their blood run cold.


	2. Lost time

Nami and Luffy first went to search through the former home of the strawhat, mostly because it was closer. The blackhaired boy still didn't thought he would find anybody there, but Nami insisted that it wouldn't hurt to at least look a bit around.

„Maybe we find something to eat,“ Luffy started to hope and practically drooled over that image, while Nami rolled her eyes.

„You're unbelievable! Anyway, I doubt it. You never leave any food and this is your home after all,“ she said and Luffy seemed to be disappointed.

„Yes, you're right...,“ he sighed. Nami just shook her head. It was weird that he cared more about food than about his brothers, but he was right. There was nobody in the building, either alive or dead... or undead. The place seemed surprisingly untouched.

Nami spotted a framed picture over the fireplace that showed the three brothers, Luffy holding up a big fish and smiling proudly surrounded by Sabo and Ace, who showed the same expression. Nami really wished for that time to come back, she wished it for every living being still fighting out there.

She was probably standing there a little bit too long then suddendly Luffy was behind her, his eyes lingered on the picture as well.

„They are okay,“ he repeated himself confident about his own words as he felt her worried look at him. „I know it. I would have sensed it otherways.“

Though Nami was toched by his bond to his brothers, she wasn't entirely convinced, but she didn't want to destroy Luffys faith either, so she kept silent. Faith was the only thing keeping them going at this point.

Luffy grabbed the picture and after slight hesitation he took it with him. It was motivating to have something with him remembering him, why they kept fighting.

„Now we have to go to your place!,“ Luffy said and grinned. Nami signed. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to go there. Maybe Luffy wasn't affected by the way everything changed, but she wasn't too eager about discovering what had changed at her place and going through all the memories.

But she had to know, otherwise it would continue to haunt her every second. Perhaps she would find a clue to where her sister might have gone.

They stepped out onto the street and avoided most of the zombies, while they went to the small house, that once was Namis home. She remembered how proud she and her sister had been to be able to afford the rent even if it was difficult sometimes. She didn't have to worry about that anymore, though.

The front door was locked all to Nami's surprise and her hope began to rise, but nobody reacted as she knocked and they could not be any louder without being noticed by the zombies.

Luffy broke the door as quiet as possible and Nami stepped in first. To their surprise it looked quite tidy, at least the living room. It was as cold and abandoned as the city, though. 

Nami noticed a few pictures of her and her sister missing and her heart jumped at the sight of that.

„She took them. She left the town!,“ Nami voiced her thoughts out loud and she was relieved, even when she didn't find her sister here.

„Then we have to keep going. We will find her someday,“ Luffy said confidently while Nami continued to look around. She stepped in the corridor that led to the bedrooms, when she spotted the red trail on the ground and she paled. She knew, something bad was going on and fear started to spread in her heart.

Slowly she moved forward to her own bedroom where the trail of blood was leading to.

Luffy also detected the red line and stayed close to Nami who slowly opened the door to her room and took a look inside. She couldn't see a thing in the dark, because the shutters were closed tight and there was no electricity for the lights. 

And although Nami was tensed and waited for something to happen, it was Luffy who pulled her back hastily and shot at the thing that rushed towards them.

The zombie staggered back a few steps but it just seemed to be stirred up by the hit on its shoulder and then attacked Luffy, who tried to keep it away with one arm and prevent it from bite off his face. He lost his weapon because of this sudden attack.

Nami reacted automatically and also took a shot at the zombie, though she didn't dare to aim at the head. She wasn't that good that she didn't fear to hit Luffy instead so the second bullet only went through the side of the infected. It got knocked off Luffy, but before the strawhat could get on his feet again, the zombie turned its head in Namis direction in a sudden movement, before it tackled her to the ground.

It wasn't fast, it just took her by surprise. Normally Nami shouldn't have any problems with dodging the attack and killing this thing off, but she couldn't move. How couldn't she not notice? Only when she had looked at its face, she had noticed it.

Nami screamed as she fell and the teeth came dangerously close to her face. She fought back from mere instinct but apart from that her body wouldn't respond. Tears welled up that made it even more difficult to get her sister away from her. 

She drew a knife while she struggled to keep the zombie away with her other hand, but...

It was her sister! She couldn't... She couldn't possibly ram the knive in her head, although she had the best opportunity for that right now. 

It was Nojiko. She was still here.

She didn't survive...


End file.
